


Craftia Valley (Stardew Valley!Dream SMP)

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Stardew Valley (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Grayson | Purpled and Luke | Punz are Siblings, Inspired by Stardew Valley, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Protective Luke | Punz, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), bee n boo, farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: Two friends, Ranboo and Tubbo escape the busy life of the city to the country. Where they meet new friends, and possible enemies. What will they encounter?(NO SHIPS UNLESS CANON)
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Grason | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Two friends sat together on a bus, waiting. The shorter one was named **Tubbo Sparklez** , he had chocolate brown hair, and blue eyes that could challenge the sky. He wore a green button-up shirt, and jeans. He also wore boots, his skin was fair, he turned to his friend and said, "Hey Ranboo?" the said one looked up from his book and responded, "Yeah?". **Ranboo Ender** was a rather tall boy, he had brown hair that was fluffy and soft. He had two different colored eyes, one red, one green. He was pale and wore a dark grey shirt, he adorned a red denim jacket. His jeans were in good condition and were under his leather boots. "How long till we arrive?" Tubbo asked, moving some hair out of his face. "Eh, I'd say around 5 to 10 minutes, why?" The tallest one closed his book and put it in his bag, before looking back at his friend. "I'm boooored....."The Blue eyed boy whined. Ranboo sighed and replied, "I told you to bring something...." Tubbo huffed before looking outside.

Around 5 Minutes later the bus came to a halt, making both boys look up. They'd arrived in **Craftia Valley**. They got off the bus, making sure to take their items with them. They stepped off and were both greeted by three people. Ranboo recognized the tallest as the Mayor, **Dream Evergreen**. The mayor was a tall man, with wheat hair, his eyes were like emeralds that always shined. He had freckles that stood out against his pale skin. He adorned a green hoodie and had a smiley mask. He was unsure who the other two were, but he assumed they'd introduce themselves soon.

"Ranboo and Tubbo!" Dream smiled, looking at the two. "Your parents told me all about you two! This is **Punz** and his younger brother **Purpled**!" The Mayor said, gesturing to the siblings. The taller one, Ranboo assumed to be Punz wore a white sweatshirt and had a golden chain. The smaller hid behind Punz, he had violet eyes and wore a purple hoodie. "Hey there, I'm Punz, Punz Prism, I'm the towns hunter." He paused before looking behind him. He saw the small purple eyed boy cowering and sighed. "This is Purpled, he's my little brother, he's actually around your ages." Punz said, moving the violet eyed one in-front. "Oh....um....h-hi?" Purpled stuttered, looking at the ground.

"Hi! I'm Tubbo!" the said one cheered. "Ranboo, wonderful to meet you!" The tall boy said, giving the three a gentle smile.

"Well..."

Dream showed them the farm and told them about the town.

The town was called **Lmanville**. It was a rather tiny, but beautiful town. They were also told about different families, like the **Sleepsons** , a family of 5. It consisted of **Phil** **Watson** and his Wife **Kristin** , along with their three kids, **Techno** , **Wilbur** , and **Tommy**. And another family like the **Haphazards** , which consisted of A single Mom named **Sheep** , and her kid **Skyla**. Of course they had a few others living with them, Like **Tomatoes** and **Mac**.

"What should we call our farm?" Ranboo asked Tubbo, who was playing with a bee, he jsut shrugged.

"Hmm, uh....Bee n'...." Ranboo pondered, before hearing: "BOO!" Tubbo had tried scaring him.

" **Bee N' boo**....Bee N' Boo!"

"I like that!" Tubbo cheered. "As do I!" Ranboo agreed, smiling.

"Well, now that you have your farms name, I bid you goodnight!" Dream said, waving goodbye.

Punz walked away too. But Purpled stayed.

"You need something?" Tubbo asked the taller. "U-Um....if you want I can introduce you to the t-town tomorrow?" He stuttered, looking at his feet. Ranboo smiled and said, "We'd love that!" Purpleds head snapped up in shock.

"R-really!?" Shock laced the boys voice. Tubbo nodded. Purpled smiled and said: "Well, I'll wait for you two tomorrow then!" he walked off, waving.

"Well, I'll head to my room, we'll unpack tomorrow!" Ranboo said, heading inside, Tubbo following.

And so, the Valley slept.


	2. Meeting Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just that.

Tubbo and Ranboo were looking for Purpled when they heard: "Oi! Who the fuck are you?!"

They turned their heads to see a tall blonde boy with blue eyes, he had a British accent. He wore a white and red shirt along with khaki jeans. He had black sneakers as well.

"Uh....I'm-"

"Oh! He's Ranboo and I'm Tubbo! We're the new farmers!"

"Oh....sorry I guess...." Tommy said.

"It's fine! We're looking for our friend Purpled, do you know where he is?" Ranboo asked Tommy.

"Oh, he's in L'manville, follow me." Tommy said, motioning for the two to follow.

╭━ ⋅𖥔⋅ ━━✶━━ ⋅𖥔⋅ ━╮

Arriving L'manville

╰━ ⋅𖥔⋅ ━━✶━━ ⋅𖥔⋅ ━╯

They saw Purpled leaning against a lamppost, he was talking to someone.

They looked to be a bit taller than average, they had cherry red hair and green eyes, He wore a cake hoodie and you could see the glimmer of an engagement ring on his finger.

Purpled noticed them and waved, motioning for them to come over.

"Hey you two...and....Tommy," Purpled paused,"This is **Velvet** , he lives with his fiance **Antfrost**."

"Sup!" Velvet said, giving the trio a cheeky smile. "What lil'purp said is true, I live with my kitty, and we're fiances!"

"Oh! Congrats! I'm Tubbo, Tubbo Sparklez!"

"Ranboo Ender, pleasure to meet you!"

Velvet smiled and looked excited.

"Oh, you're the adopted Son of Captain Sparklez!" Velvet paused, "Your siblings are Mithzan & Crumb right?"

Tubbo nodded before saying, "You know my dad?"

"Well duh, he's a legend, he slayed monsters! He made them cower into the caves!"

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Tubbo said, scratching the back of his head.

"And you're parents we're master warriors!" He said, turning to Ranboo who sweatdropped.

"It's an honor to meet you two!"  
  


Purpled sighed before saying, "Red, I'm gonna give them a tour, cya later."


•╔════◄░░░░░░►════╗•

Showing them Around

•╚════◄░░░░░░►════╝ •

"This is MunchyMC Bakery, owned by Bad Halodevil, he's a sweet guy but he will crack your spine if you hurt his family."

"He also HATES swearing."

"Thats Jschlatts Saloon."

"Ever since his son went missing he's been kinda mean, but he's just mourning."

Tubbo stared at the Saloon for a bit and thought, "I've heard the name Jschlatt before...."

"Tubs you good?" Ranboo said, snapping the short boy out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Um yeah!" Tubbo said sheepishly.

"That over there is Sleepysons Shop, they sell seeds, wallpaper, etc." Purpled paused, "It's run by Mr.Sleepyson."

Soon tour over and they were at home

•╔════◄░░░░░░►════╗•

And So, the Valley Slept

•╚════◄░░░░░░►════╝ •


End file.
